


Pocky Game

by Anaobicolony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, M/M, The Pocky Game, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away……Anakin and Obi-Wan played the Pocky Game.……然后不知道怎么回事他们滚上了床。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇东西其实前半部分只是去年12月的写作练习，写到一半觉得这个梗和自己瞎掰的内容也太轻小说了，不知道该怎么写就弃了，谁知道今天心血来潮挖了出来，在第二天返工焦虑症（大概吧）的作用下一口气写了三个小时补完了，甚至还写了点肉，大概是素太久了吧……摸鱼的力量多么强大！鉴于现在是凌晨四点，所以如果逻辑不通，严重OOC，剧情莫名其妙，那是理所当然的！（揍  
> （还是慎入吧（。

欧比旺回到他们的公寓里，却发现安纳金在等他，看见他，曾经的徒弟晃了晃手里的包装。

“师父，”

欧比旺好奇地看着他。“那是什么？”

“零食——巧克力棒。”

“然后？”

“我想玩一个游戏。”

“我累了，安纳金，”欧比旺叹了口气，不知道安纳金又有了什么心血来潮的想法，但他是真的累了。“或许改天吧。”

安纳金撅起嘴。“很简单的，拜托了？你只要照我说的做就好。”

“比如？”

“站着别动。”

安纳金绕过厨房料理台，牵起欧比旺的手，帮他把背包放到一边，然后拆开了零食包装。欧比旺看着他从盒子里抽出一根——饼干。

“游戏规则，”安纳金对他晃晃手里的巧克力饼干，微笑起来，专注地看着他。“你和我，从两头开始吃，谁先躲开就输了。”

欧比旺消化了一下规则。“等等，安纳金，那是……”

“求你了，欧比旺？我只是想试一下。”安纳金又露出了那种眼神，恳求的眼神，让欧比旺总是回忆起他并没有拥有过太多寻常乐趣，然后变得心软的眼神。

加上，在他们……正式确定关系之后，安纳金好像什么都想试一试。

好吧。

安纳金只是想要一个吻，以一种特别一点的方式，他完全可以做到，没必要在这种事情上为难他。

而且，既然，他们已经是恋人了。

欧比旺张开嘴，突然对这样的动作感到一点尴尬，如果安纳金只是想要换一种方式戏耍他呢？他的徒弟常常出人意料，对惊喜的概念别出心裁。但安纳金没有开别的玩笑，只是让他咬住饼干的一端。舌尖尝到了巧克力的味道，欧比旺小心咬着巧克力，注意到安纳金似乎很高兴。

“先说好，不动也是犯规的。”

他是故意的吧。欧比旺恼怒地想。先让他没办法说话，然后再提出要求，不给人拒绝的机会。安纳金有时候有点冒傻气，既然欧比旺答应了他，自然会配合，但也有可能他任性的学生（现在是男朋友了）只是很享受欧比旺不反驳他的样子。他给了安纳金一个不满的眼神，但这好像只让安纳金更开心了。

“别生气，欧比旺，来吧。”安纳金说，低头咬住了另一端。欧比旺瞪着他，出于某种理由，他觉得窘迫得要命，没办法和安纳金对视。

他从来没有……无论是和莎婷还是任何人。他们之间的所有互动都转瞬即逝。藏在眼神里，在细小和必须的肢体接触中，回忆中的温情总是带着狼狈，在他们都成人以后，过去的情感即使说出口也带着事后的无奈。主要是他。好像只要足够冷静就可以让感情的浪潮不那么失控。而安纳金是不一样的。无论是他，还是他们之间的感情，被推到一个新的地步，拥有了一个机会，因此就那么发生了。但在此之前他们从来没有这样，在刻意缩小的距离里凝视对方，只有他们两个人，逼迫欧比旺去正视……很多东西。

欧比旺习惯了看着安纳金的侧影，甚至背影，安纳金与他面对面的时候总是表情生动的，脸上带着怒气，或者对打之后涌起潮红的脸颊，兴奋的目光，再或者在战情室里严肃的对视。但是现在，太近了。

安静的公寓玄关里，安纳金的呼吸拂过他的皮肤。欧比旺闭上眼睛，咬下了第一口。

饼干崩裂的清脆声响，甜甜的巧克力融化在他的嘴里。他不确定安纳金的意图，但如果只是想要看到欧比旺主动靠近他，献上亲吻，这不是什么不可满足的愿望。如果这样就能让安纳金满意的话。

说真的，他很累了。欧比旺想，几乎不假思索地咬下第二口。如果能快一点结束也不是什么坏事。主动给安纳金一个吻，不要反驳他，安纳金就会乖乖的。他没有去想为什么安纳金要用甜食作为亲吻的借口，难得有一天，他累得不想去猜测安纳金的心思，反正他总是猜不到。

喀嚓。干脆的声响，欧比旺睁开眼睛，安纳金咬下了一大截饼干，专注地看着他，出乎意料地，对欧比旺敷衍似的举动并不生气。他只是看着欧比旺，眼神里带着些期待，脸上有一层淡淡的红晕。

这种感觉……他很不习惯。欧比旺想要闭上眼睛，觉得耳朵发热。被安纳金这样凝视的感受奇异又陌生。他一直都知道自己的徒弟外表出色，他见过安纳金在战场上的样子，英俊中带着一种迷人的严酷；他也见过他看着帕德梅的眼神，十九岁的安纳金用那种年轻人特有的热烈痴狂赢走了女王的心，实话说，欧比旺并不感到意外。

他曾经的学徒，只要愿意的话可以极具魅力。欧比旺自己很擅长用调情分散敌人的注意力，但那是一种技巧，可以通过练习得来：对表情和语气的控制，说话的内容，接近后又疏远的节奏……他在漫长的任务生涯中学会了这一点。他也不是在妄自菲薄，欧比旺明白自己可以很容易赢得许多人的欢迎和尊重，保持礼貌，遵守规则的优雅，温和的语气和控制得当，人们信赖他，一部分来自于他的外表，这是他的一部分，也是训练的一部分，他被教导成为这个样子，一名优雅得体的绝地武士。

但安纳金是不同的。他不喜欢绝地教给他的规则，欧比旺耳提面命的礼仪也只是勉强遵守到最低限度，他不在乎外表优雅整洁与否，喜欢用直截了当的方式去完成无论何种目标，即使如此，共和国的观众喜欢欧比旺，但他们爱安纳金。他有一种狂野而生机勃勃的美，掠夺性地抓住所有人的目光……

安纳金咬着巧克力棒的另一端，看似温顺地等待着欧比旺靠近，但他的手指牢牢扣住欧比旺身后的柜子，让绝地大师避无可避。

有个陷阱，要怎么办？

当然是跳进陷阱里。

安纳金，他们的天选之子，真是举一反三。欧比旺想，瞪着安纳金又咬下一口，他快吃到中间了。安纳金也咬了一口。他们现在靠得很近了，鼻子快要碰到对方。巧克力和饼干碎屑在欧比旺的嘴里化成甜乎乎的一滩，甜味过去之后，他开始觉得舌尖有点发酸。这样吃饼干一点也不好吃。他也不喜欢安纳金的目光给他的感觉。

他看起来，感觉起来，就像他为欧比旺深深着迷，就像欧比旺的魅力更甚于曾经的纳布女王。关于这一点，他们两个都知道不是真的，毕竟无趣又严肃的绝地大师在各种层面都没法与美丽的参议员相提并论。他不会仅仅因为自己和安纳金现在的……关系，就忘乎所以。安纳金曾经追求过帕德梅，但后来分开了，而现在他和安纳金也没什么不同。安纳金对渴望的事物有种执着，关于这点欧比旺的体会再深不过，但是年轻人会成长，欧比旺对此也有充分的信心。安纳金的善变也许只在于情绪而不在于情感，但有一天总会看清过去遮蔽他头脑的事物，而或许，他会发现自己对欧比旺的情感并不如他所以为的那样，这种自然而然改变的关系也会变成新的东西。等到了那一天，欧比旺希望他们还可以是朋友，无论是何种关系，何种身份，他总是希望能够陪伴安纳金。

或者，如果他诚实面对自己，应该是他渴求安纳金的陪伴。

欧比旺觉得自己手心出汗。安纳金咬了第三口，他们之间只剩下一点点距离了，欧比旺不确定自己是想看着安纳金还是不看他，是想主动亲上去还是等着安纳金过来。安纳金呼吸急促，眼睛很蓝，欧比旺匆匆瞥了一眼就垂下视线，觉得心脏狂跳起来，他从未有过这种感受。

他很擅长调情，非常擅长，情报需要，外交礼节，战场分心——欧比旺总是能够找到一个运用技巧的办法。但这些东西在他最需要的时候统统不起作用。刻意作出的眼神，表情，神态，言辞，对他最关心，最在乎的人统统派不上用场。他有时候不自觉地对安纳金这样做，但安纳金从来不会被迷惑，他总是非常专注，非常直接，非常敏锐，出于欧比旺从来没弄清的缘由，直觉式绕过他下意识设下的烟雾弹。他不在乎那些微妙的暗示和词汇，只在乎自己想要什么，又如何得到它们。于是欧比旺变得笨嘴拙舌，失去了最擅长的遮掩，只好老老实实地把自己的想法说出来。关心也好，阻拦也好，一点也不委婉，无趣直白到近乎笨拙，没办法讨好对方，也难以用魅力说服，无法附加上任何操纵意图，因此常常对安纳金不起作用。每到这时候欧比旺总会感到一种深深的无力，但除此之外他没有别的办法。他反复地说，希望安纳金能够听进去，至少一点点。如果安纳金早就厌烦了他的说教，欧比旺也并不意外。

毕竟这也不是安纳金的错。

现在，在安纳金面前，他们近在咫尺，欧比旺依然发现自己所有分心、迷惑、扰乱、故作轻松的姿态都失去作用。他变得很糟糕，只想对安纳金诚实以待。

包括情感，包括渴望，包括欲望。

心脏在胸膛里狂跳，欧比旺意识到这是一种矛盾的想法。想要把一切都告诉安纳金，又想要藏起来，因为暴露内心而惶恐不已。他变得轻信，软弱，容易满足，甚至自私。如果他真的爱安纳金，那么无论最后年轻人做出何种选择，他都应该平静接受，而不是站在这里，咬着半截饼干，希望这一刻能变得更长一点，再长一点，像这样被安纳金注视着，在这一分钟里成为他世界的中心。

安纳金的耐心大概只有这么多吧。欧比旺想，在内心摇了摇头。出乎意料地，他发现自己想要微笑起来。

绝地大师闭上眼睛，合拢了他们之间最后的距离。

一个简单的吻，凑上去，从安纳金唇间吃掉最后一口饼干，然后退开。他的徒弟接受了这个吻，不出欧比旺所料地把它变得更长了一点。当安纳金最后放开他的时候，他看起来确实很满足。

“现在开心了？”欧比旺说，本来想用随意轻松的语气说出来，表现出一点控制力。但他的声音在刚刚的亲吻之后变得低柔喑哑。

“你知道吗，这是个测试。”

“测试什么？”

“嗯……”安纳金还是没有退开，站在欧比旺的私人空间里，把师父囚禁在自己和柜子之间，居高临下地看着欧比旺。“真的很简单。”

“字面意义？”

“字面意义。”安纳金逼近他，把自己压在欧比旺身上，把他挤向柜子，欧比旺茫然地埋进他的胸膛，不知道安纳金想要做什么，下意识抱住了他。学徒已经变得高大的身材让他脸上发热。

“安纳金？”

“欧比旺，你真的非常喜欢我，对不对？”

鼻尖埋在安纳金的衣襟里，欧比旺觉得自己的后颈烧得火辣辣的。

他叹息一声。“是的。”声音闷闷地藏在安纳金的衣服里。

“你爱我。”

“……是的。”

难为情的感受烧遍了全身，但是他不擅长对安纳金用那些伎俩，时间久了之后只会诚实以待。即使心脏在胸膛中快要跳出来了。

实在是，太轻而易举了，就这么老老实实交代了真心话。

安纳金说不定会觉得很惊奇，可能还会觉得好笑，以巧言善辩著称的绝地大师只需要一根巧克力饼干就丢盔弃甲。作为师父的颜面完全没有了。

他并不想知道安纳金的表情。

安纳金的怀抱紧紧包裹着他，欧比旺的耳朵贴着他的胸膛，学徒的心跳似乎变得急促了点，更加大声了点。

“你说的都是真话，对不对？”最后，安纳金小声地问。

“搜寻原力，安纳金，你就会知道真相。”欧比旺的声音在衣物的遮挡下闷闷的，但还是透露出一点藏不住的笑意。另一个人的怀抱似乎收得更紧，安纳金低下头，鼻尖嗅着他颈间的气味。欧比旺觉得自己的耳朵也开始发烫了。“现在能告诉我答案了吗？”

“嗯，呃，什么？”安纳金听起来有点茫然。

“你说这是个测试。所以？”

“没什么，忘了它吧。”他的（前）学徒小声嘀咕，坚持不懈地抵着欧比旺的颈窝磨蹭，双手开始不安分地动来动去。

安纳金，还是一如既往地反复无常，不喜欢对欧比旺解释，也不愿意说明自己心血来潮的想法。

带着一点困惑和轻微受伤，他推开安纳金一点，端详着他。安纳金的脸因为欲望涨得通红，眼睛是纯粹的蓝色，双唇微分，头发有些凌乱，欧比旺有些心虚地想，可能是他弄乱了安纳金的头发。

情感，欲望，渴望。

“我……”

欧比旺张开嘴，觉得镇定和理智都离自己而去，他又变得笨拙了，近乎绝望。不知道该说什么来让安纳金明白，不知道该怎么做才能坦诚自己，不知道要怎么才能不让他误解。他有时候觉得自己什么都说过了——他说过我爱你，说过我会在你身边，说过安纳金可以对他倾诉一切，说过他会陪伴他直到最后。

但他还是不确定安纳金到底明不明白，那种摇摇欲坠的恐惧，微妙的平衡感和不安全感始终存在，失去一点就等于失去全部。

轻信。软弱。

安纳金凝视着他，等待着他。

最终欧比旺眨了眨眼，抬起手抚摸安纳金发热的脸颊，微笑着说，“我想我们需要到床上去。”

安纳金进来的时候他长长叹出一口气，下意识收紧了肌肉，缠住了体内那根又热又沉的阴茎。欧比旺浅浅地急促呼吸着，抱紧身上的安纳金，觉得乳头被磨蹭得过分敏感，连带着自己的性器也一起发痛。安纳金压着他，欧比旺的前液蹭得自己肚子上到处都是。他已经射过了两次，但是安纳金插入的时候欧比旺还是第三次硬了起来，虽然他觉得自己大腿在发抖，已经没有力气靠上安纳金的腰。

自私。容易满足。

他呻吟着，几乎顺从地让安纳金的手指夹住自己的舌头，湿润的嘴唇紧紧环住指关节吸吮。安纳金俯视着他，眼神发暗，他抽出手指，往下身探去，欧比旺感觉到它们试探性地抵住了自己的穴口，向里探入。欧比旺痉挛般抽搐一下——安纳金的老二顶到了某个地方，像是拨动了他身体最深处，连自己都不知道的某根弦，眼泪不受控制地流下来，他在意识模糊中羞愧地意识到，自己大概喊出了一些不成体统的句子，一股不知名的液体从自己的阴茎里涌出来，把他身上搞得一团糟。

太羞耻了。太诚实了。安纳金总是让他手足无措，以这样或那样的方式击中他的弱点。

“师父，欧比旺，欧比旺。”安纳金在亲吻他，他的额头，他的眼皮，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，他的手指。他的吻狂乱又急躁，掐着欧比旺腰的那只机械臂用力得能留下淤青。欧比旺睁着眼睛，但什么都看不见，茫然地靠近安纳金的抚摸，他能感觉到安纳金的精液流进他的身体里。

“欧比旺，你根本什么都不知道。”他听见安纳金喃喃自语，好像根本不指望他能听见。安纳金粗重地呼吸着，吻过他身上的每一寸皮肤，在每一处不合理的地方留下痕迹，他吸咬着欧比旺的肋骨，拉起大腿在内侧咬噬。欧比旺的思路中断了一瞬间，呜咽起来，因为安纳金的舌头探进了他的身体里。他什么都做不了，只能呻吟着安纳金的名字，四肢发软，浑身颤抖。

是这样的吗？欧比旺想。安纳金认为他什么都不明白。可是事实明明恰恰相反，是他搞不懂安纳金。他觉得自己已经足够坦诚，从身到心地敞开自己，但似乎他们绕着彼此打转，只看到一对难解的谜题。

“安纳金，”他说，声音低哑，觉得眼皮发沉，他又试了一遍。“安纳金。”

安纳金支起身来，欧比旺努力抬起自己抱住他，手臂环绕他的肩背，双腿缠上他的腰。他用力把安纳金压向自己，强迫他靠过来听他说话，欧比旺·克诺比，你不知道自己在做什么，他想，并且发现自己对这一点满不在乎。

“安纳金，我……”他努力找出自己想说的话，用最简单的词，欧比旺低声说，“我不会对你撒谎，撒谎……嗯……不是绝地该做的事。”

“师父，”安纳金好像在笑，他不确定。“这就是你想说的吗？”

“我爱你，”欧比旺说，即使是现在也感到热潮爬上脸颊，“我明白这很自私，请……留在我身边，”

“还有……”

“是的？”安纳金的声音低柔，带着一种小心翼翼的期待。

“请你……也对我说。”所有的一切，请一样对我诚实。无法开口的秘密，每一个愤懑而无言的眼神，每一次转身。如果无法解答，那就去索要答案。在黑暗中相对的两个人，只需要一盏烛光。他总害怕会弄丢安纳金，这种恐惧比一切嫉妒、怯懦和不安全感更加强烈。所以他接受了安纳金的感情，向前迈进一步，却发现自己依然不明白他到底是抓紧了安纳金，还是靠近了深渊。

“我会听的。”

这是最直截了当的请求。没有矫饰，没有掩藏，因为他面对最关心的人时总是忘记了所有技巧。一切都取决于安纳金，总是取决于安纳金。

他等得太久，近乎绝望。安纳金光滑的皮肤温暖地贴着他。他动了动，将欧比旺用力抱在怀里，像是要完全覆盖住他，用身体把他藏起来。安纳金亲吻了他的耳朵，小声对他说。

“好。”


End file.
